lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Sky Gilbert
Schuyler Lee (Sky) Gilbert, Jr. (born December 20, 1952) is a Canadian writer, actor, academic and drag performer. Born in Norwich, Connecticut, he studied theatre in Toronto, Ontario at York University and the University of Toronto, before becoming co-founder and artistic director of Buddies in Bad Times, a Toronto theatre company dedicated to LGBT drama. Gilbert's drag name is Jane. Although primarily a playwright, Gilbert has also published novels, poetry and an autobiography. He has also been a regular columnist for Toronto's eye weekly. Many of Gilbert's works are produced at Buddies in Bad Times Theatre. Gilbert holds the University Chair in Creative Writing and Theatre Studies at the University of Guelph. He received his Ph.D. at the University of Toronto. The Hammertheatre Company, founded in January 2007, is a company devoted to theatre research in Hamilton, Ontario and also devoted to the plays of artistic director Sky Gilbert whose plays will deal with issues of gender and sexuality. The theatre is at the old Ancient Order of Foresters building in the James Street North neighbourhood where Hamilton's Art scene continues to blossom and where Sky has been living since 2004. Works Plays * Art Rat (1980) * Lana Turner Has Collapsed! (1980) * Cavafy (1981) * Murder/Lover (1982) * Pasolini/Pelosi (1983) * The Dressing Gown: a faery tale for adults only (Playwrights Canada Press, 1984, ISBN 0-88754-442-8) * The Postman Rings Once: a comedy (Playwrights Canada Press, 1985) * Theatrelife: a modern melodrama (Playwrights Canada Press, 1987) * Drag Queens in Outer Space: a dreamplay (Playwrights Canada Press, 1990; Second Scene Editions, 2006, ISBN 0887547079) * Ban This Show: a play in the form of a dare (Playwrights Union of Canada, 1990, ISBN 1551550407) * The whore's revenge : a Victorian melodrama (Playwrights Union of Canada, ISBN 1551555948) * Suzie Goo: Private Secretary (1991; Second Scene Editions, 2006, ISBN 0887547095) * ''In Which Pier Paolo Pasolini Sees His Own Death in the Face of a Boy (1991) * My Night With Tennessee (1992) * An Investigation into the Strange Case of the Wildboy: a dream in the form of a document (Playwrights Union of Canada, 1992, ISBN 1551552701) * Play Murder (Blizzard Publishing, 1993, ISBN 0-921368-49-6) * Drag Queens on Trial: a courtroom melodrama (Playwrights Union of Canada, 1994) * Hester: An Introduction (1994) * More Divine (1994) * Jim Dandy (1995) * Crater (Playwrights Union of Canada, 1997, ISBN 1-55173-463-X) * Ten ruminations on an elegy attributed to William Shakespeare (Playwrights Union of Canada, 1997), , * Schubert Lied (1998) * Independence (1998) * The emotionalists (Blizzard, 2000, ISBN 1-55331-001-2) * Rope Enough (Playwrights Canada Press, ISBN 0-88754-872-5, Buddies 2005) * Bad Acting Teachers (Buddies 26 Apr-7 May 2006) * Will The Real J.T. LeRoy Please Stand up? (to premiere April 2007, Buddies) Collections * This Unknown Flesh: A Collection of Plays by Sky Gilbert (Coach House Press, 1995, ISBN 0-88910-479-4) * Painted, tainted, sainted: four plays (Playwrights Canada Press, 1996, ISBN 0-88754-550-5) * Avoidance tactics (Broken Jaw Press, 2001, ISBN 1-896647-50-2) * Perfectly abnormal: seven gay plays (editor) (Playwrights Canada Press, 2006, ISBN 0887548520) Novels * Guilty (Insomniac Press, 1998, ISBN 1-895837-29-4) * St. Stephen's (Insomniac Press, 1999, ISBN 1-895837-70-7) * I am Kasper Klotz (ECW Press, 2001, ISBN 1-55022-477-8) * An English Gentleman (ReLit Award; novel, Cormorant Books, 2004, ISBN 1-896951-55-4) * Brother Dumb (novel, ECW Press, 2006) Other * Digressions of a Naked Party Girl (poetry, ECW Press, 1998, ISBN 1-55022-364-X) * Ejaculations from the Charm Factory: a memoir (autobiography, ECW Press, 2000, ISBN 1-55022-432-8) * Temptations for a juvenile delinquent (poetry, ECW Press, 2003, ISBN 1-55022-612-6) References External links * Sky Gilbert Gilbert, Sky Gilbert, Sky Gilbert, Sky Gilbert, Sky Gilbert, Sky Gilbert, Sky Gilbert, Sky Gilbert, Sky Gilbert, Sky Gilbert Gilbert, Sky